jamesdoctorwhoarchivefandomcom-20200215-history
The Snowmen
In England 1841, some children a having a snowball fight, while Wlater Simeon makes a snowman. His perants were worried about him, because he never talks to anyone. When they went inside, the boy said he does'nt want to talk to them because they're silly. Then his snowman says "They're silly" The boy thought he was dreaming, untill his snowman says "Don't talk to them, they're silly" He runs for cover, when his snoman says he does'nt need anyone else and that he can help him The boy asks..........how? 50 years later, the boy has become an old man, Doctor Simeon. Some men were colecting jars of snow for him, and Doctor Simeon brought th snow back to his building, were a glass sphere,sat in the middle of the room. The Snow prophisised "Today the snowmen shall rise and rise again, tomorow the snow shall fall and so shall mankind" Doctor Simeon promised to feed the men who helped them. The men said they could'nt see any food, but Doctor Simeon did.An army of beasts rose from the snow, and ate them alive. The little bar "The Rose and Crown", a young maiden by the name of Clara was working but when she stepped outside for her brake, there was a snowman. A man walked past she asked him if he built it, because it was'nt there a second ago. The man is the Doctor. He puts Amelia Pond's reading glasses on. Clara gives the Doctor her name, and he walkes off, even though she thought they were just getting aquiented. The Doctor says "Those were the days" and he gets into a carrige which dives away. Clara takes her scarf throws it on the ground, and runs after the coach Vashtra speaks to the Doctor "It's good to see your taking and intreast again, was she nice?" The Doctor: "I just spoke to her" Vashtra: "And made your usual impact, at guess". The Doctor: "No, no impact at all, those days are over" Vashtra: You can't help yourself, it's the same story everytime, and it always begins with the same 2 words" The Doctor: She'll never be able to find me again, she does'nt even have the name "Doctor", What 2 words?" "Doctor?" Clara sitcks her head through the roof of the coach "Doctor Who?" The Doctor and Strax eximine the snow, while Clara is locked in the coach by the Doctor. They unlock the coach and strax goes to get the memory worm but did'nt use the gauntlets and forgot what he was doing up to the last hour. He tried again when it was under the coach, but touched it with bare hand again, and thought he'd been run over by a cab. The Doctor instructs Strax to take her back where they found her, but she got out the other side of the coach and followed him. The Doctor walked into a park, and jumped up and pulled down a ladder from a tree, he climbs up it and the ladder retracts. Clara tries to reach up and grab it but she falls on her back. She tries again and succeeds. There was a spiral staircase leading into the clouds, and Clara follows them upwards and finds the TARDIS. Clara knocks on the door and hid at the side of the TARDIS just as the Doctor pops his head out saying "hello?" As the Doctor follows the sides of the TARDIS, Clara sneaks down the stairs. The Doctor hears her footsteps. The Doctor picks up a piece of cloth that dropped from Clara's dress as she sneaks away which he then smells. He saw her running down the spiral staircase which led up to the cloud, but dismissed her, still determined to stay out of what was happening on Earth. The Doctor later receives a call from Vastra who had just concluded a meeting with Clara. Vastra tells him that Clara had said the one word that could get the Doctor to come and save the world again; "Pond". The Doctor was wearing Amy's reading glasses, which he had kept ever since his last adventure with her, and took them off and stared at them for a moment, finally deciding to investigate what was happening. He went to visit Doctor Walter Simeon in his institute, pretending to be Sherlock Holmes. After examining the large sphere Simeon had in his office and then seeing a newspaper article about a governess who had drowned in a pond, the Doctor realised why Clara had used that word to warn him of the danger. He went to Captain Latimer's house and examined the pond where the woman had drowned. After being visited by Strax who asked if he needed any "grenades" before admitting that Vastra had used the word "help", he saw Clara waving at him through a window and decided to go and visit her. He arrived in time to rescue Clara and the two children she was looking after from the Ice Governess, who had been created from the woman in the pond. The Doctor, Clara and the children ran down the stairs and met Captain Latimer. The Doctor hastily explained his presence in the house by saying that he was Clara's "gentleman friend" and they had been upstairs kissing. Vastra, Strax and Jenny arrived and Jenny trapped the Ice Governess behind a force field. Strax then said that Captain Latimer's office was a strategic place to make their stand and everyone hurried inside. After explaining Simeon's plan, the Doctor ordered everyone to stay in Latimer's office but Clara disobeyed him and kissed him in the hallway. After recovering from the surprise he confronted Doctor Simeon at the front door. Simeon warned that the Doctor had five minutes to give him the Ice Governess, which he needed to allow his Snowmen to evolve into an army of ice that would allow him to take over the world. The Doctor seized an umbrella and used his sonic screwdriver to deactivate the force field that trapped the Ice Governess. He and Clara sprinted up the stairs towards the roof. At one point Clara grabbed the Doctor's hand and took the lead which the Doctor was unused to since he was usually the one who did the hand grabbing. The Ice Governess followed and Clara quickly realised the Doctor's plan. Using the umbrella the Doctor had taken from downstairs, she pulled down the ladder that led up to the spiral staircase. The two of them ran up the staircase with the Ice Governess in pursuit. After reaching the Doctor's cloud, which had been blown there by the wind, the Doctor showed Clara the inside of the TARDIS which had changed since Amy and Rory had left him. He expected Clara to say the thing most people said when they entered the TARDIS "It's bigger on the inside" but instead Clara said "It's smaller on the outside" which the Doctor noted was a first. Clara then asked if there was a kitchen, saying she liked making souffle's... a remark which catches the Doctor's attention. The Doctor then gives Clara a key to the TARDIS, having decided to take her with him. However, just after taking the key Clara was grabbed by the Ice Governess. While she struggled, the Ice Governess fell off the cloud, and Clara went with her, falling to her death in the Latimer's courtyard. The Doctor used the TARDIS to get Clara's body into Latimer's office where Strax used alien technology to revive her. However Clara's injuries were fatal and even the resurrection technology wasn't enough to save her. The Doctor asked the dying Clara if she would travel with him and she agreed. Then he stormed out to face Doctor Simeon and his Snowmen, taking a box which he claimed contained the shattered remains of the Ice Governess. He told Simeon he would "see you at the office" and he and Vastra took the TARDIS to Simeon's institute. Vastra wondered if the Doctor was making a bargain with the Universe and the Doctor said that the Universe owed him for all the times he had saved it. He was hoping that if he saved the world, the Universe would allow Clara to live. The Doctor and Vastra met Simeon in his office and the Doctor revealed that the giant snowglobe was actually a reflection of Simeon himself. Simeon explained that the snow had spoken to him as a child when he was building a snowman and the Doctor informed him that he had accidentally started putting all of his deepest, darkest thoughts and feelings into the snow, making it as intelligent as it was fifty years later. Although Simeon was shocked to learn that he was the reason the snowglobe was sentient, this didn't stop him from attempting to continue his plan and he grabbed the box containing the Ice Governess from the Doctor. When he opened it however he found the memory worm instead and it bit him, erasing all the memories of his adult life. However by that time, the snowglobe had gained enough independence to survive without having to reflect Simeon's thoughts. Unable to understand how the entity still existed, the Doctor learned that the "dream had outlived the dreamer". Simeon then rose to his feet revealing that the entity was now controlling him not the other way around. After hurling Vastra aside, the possessed Simeon attacked the Doctor but then pulled back in apparent pain as the snow in the globe turned to rain. Simeon perished as the entity was defeated and the Doctor said that all the snow at the Latimer house was mirroring the grief of Latimer and his children as Clara got closer to death. Rushing back to the house, the Doctor stood beside Clara as she died. Before she passed away however, Clara murmured words that another version of her had said once before; "Run you clever boy. And remember." During Clara's funeral, the Doctor learned that the entity he had faced was the Great Intelligence from Simeon's card about his institute. He then went to Clara's grave, which contains her full name... Clara Oswin Oswald. The Doctor remembers that name from the woman he had met in the Dalek Asylum who went by the name Oswin Oswald and also enjoyed making souffle's (having not noticed the connection before since he never met Oswin face-to-face). However this leaves the Doctor confused, as Oswin died in the asylum just like Clara died here. Eager at solving the mystery of the woman who has died twice at completely different points in space and time, the Doctor heads for the TARDIS. In an unspecified time period, Clara (a woman identical in appearance to Clara Oswald and Oswin Oswald) and her friend walk into the cemetery. Clara walks by Clara Oswald's gravestone as her friend begs her to leave because she thinks the graveyard is creepy, but Clara states, "I don't believe in ghosts." Back in the TARDIS, The Doctor yelled "Clara! Oswin! Oswald!" and pulled up a picture of Clara from 1892 on the TARDIS video screen. Then he exclaimed, "Watch me run!" Cast *The Doctor- Matt Smith *Clara Oswin Oswald- Jenna-Louise Coleman *Madame Vashtra- Neve McIntosh *Jenny Flint- Catrin Steward *Strax- Dan Starkey *Captain Latimer- Tom Ward *Frencessca Latimer- Ellie Darcy-Alden *Digby Latimer- Joseph Darcy-Alden *Doctor Simeon- Richard-E-Grant *Ice Governess- Juliet Cazdow *The Great Intelligence- Ian McKellan